


Snow Angel

by spyasone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyasone/pseuds/spyasone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>设定为七岁的Dean和雪人Cass的故事。Winchester一家目前住在山中。应该不算完全的AU。 小甜饼</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angel

“哥哥，这个雪人叫什么？”Sammy围着刚做好的雪人转了一圈，小脸冻得通红。 

“不知道。”Dean皱着眉，从雪人的脸颊上抹下一点雪来。好了，完美了。 

“他是个天使！”Sammy开心地跳起来。这一切源于Dean刚才的创意：用两根带着分叉的树枝插在雪人的背后，然后把雪拍上去，做成翅膀。Dean不相信这世间有天使，但是小Sammy对此深信不疑。

他太喜欢这个天使了。它比他自己还要高，差不多跟Dean一样高；眼睛是用蓝色的玻璃珠做的（这可是Dean的珍藏，在Sammy反复要求下他才拿出来），简直像一对宝石；鼻子没有用常见的胡萝卜，而是一根光滑的短木棍——兄弟俩几乎翻遍了周围的树林才找到这个满意的；嘴巴是爸爸修车时废弃的橡胶，有自然的微笑弧度；它的衣服下摆是散开的，像披风一样——这也是Dean的主意。

“他是我们的宝贝，Dean。”Sammy着迷地望着这个真正洁白的天使。

Dean不太同意。做雪人的时候明明自己出力比较多，这个雪人应当归自己——不过他没有说出来。Sammy只有两岁半，他还小，对什么都是三分钟新鲜劲儿。而Dean可是个七岁的男子汉了。他有耐心。

“好的，Sammy，那我们不能告诉别人这里有个雪天使。”Dean伸出小指。

“一言为定！”Sammy也伸出他的小指，勾住了哥哥的，然后欢欢喜喜地跑了。 

 

Dean想的没错。两天后Sammy就把后院这个天使忘了。他忙着在屋子里看爸爸新带回来的书呢。Dean悄悄溜到后院去看雪人。 

“现在你是我的了。”Dean骄傲地宣布，“我是Dean Winchester，你的主人。” 

雪人没有回应。雪人怎么会有回应呢？它是雪做的啊。但是Dean不在乎这个。大雪封山，他不能捉鸟不能采蘑菇不能在小溪里游泳，也没有人来跟他一起玩。他一向和Sammy玩不到一起——虽然他们是亲兄弟，但是Sammy显然更喜欢看书。 

“不过，Sammy是世界上最乖巧最可爱的小家伙。”Dean笑眯眯地告诉雪人。他喜欢跟雪人讲话。雪人不会斥责他不会打断他不会指出他的错误，只是安静地听着，带着微笑。 

Dean每天都会来后院看雪人，吃饭的时候才回去。反正他每天都在外面疯玩，John也没有发现。Dean甚至拿了一条自己的旧围巾给雪人戴上了。他就是觉得雪人会冷。深蓝色的，看着和白色的雪人很搭配。Dean还不太会系围巾呢，他胡乱地打了个结了事。

“有点紧。”雪人突然说道。

Dean吓了一跳。他从口袋里掏出小盐包和圣水瓶，对着雪人乱洒一通。

“别这样，Dean！”雪人高声叫道，“我会融化的！”

Dean停了手。他奇怪地看着雪人：“你是雪人？你会说话？”

“确切地说，是个雪天使。”雪人点点头，“刚会的。”

Dean还是有点疑惑。雪人的声音有点低哑，他轻轻说道：“帮我把手和腿脚做好，我证明给你看。”见Dean不动，雪人又说道：“我真的是雪做的。你不放心可以在旁边放根树棍，我做坏事的话你就打碎我。”

Dean半信半疑地搬来更多的雪，开始在雪人身上捏来捏去。“好痒。”雪人挥了挥Dean刚为它做好的一只手臂，“但是还挺好用的。”

“那当然。我的手很巧的。”Dean很快做好了雪人的腿脚。

“真有趣。”雪人站起来走动，抖抖他的披风，还动了动翅膀。

“你会飞吗？”Dean伸手去摸那对翅膀。

“不会。”雪人微微歪着头，“不过我可以扇动给你看。” 

Dean很高兴他有了个会动的朋友，不再是树木或者石头了。两个人在后院玩闹了很久，直到Dean想起一件事。

“对了，你还没有名字呢。你叫什么好呢？”他问雪人。 

雪人摇摇头：“我不懂这个，Dean。你来做比较好。” 

Dean想了想：“你是我做的第三个雪人，名字应该C开头……就叫Cass，怎么样？” 

这个名字是如此的不常见，也许是上帝丢进Dean脑海的也说不定。不过雪人可提不出反对意见。他终于有名字了。

John在前院高声叫Dean回去吃饭。Dean抓住Cass的手：“你不要走，好吗？在这等我。我会回来的。我天天都会来找你玩。”

“我知道，Dean。”Cass点点头，“你已经这样做了。我等你。” 

 

Dean出去玩的更频繁了，时间也更长。他和Cass已经把附近的树林都逛遍了。Cass有翅膀，但是Dean从来不觉得他是天使。他根本就不相信那东西真的存在。不过Cass知道很多关于雪和树林的知识。他还会变出小雪花给Dean看。幸好冬天的温度足够低，Cass不会融化。Dean觉得很高兴。但是相对的，他不能拥抱Cass。就算是手牵手时间稍微长一点Cass都会受伤，虽然Cass自己不很在意这个。

John有很多事要忙，想管儿子却有些心有余力不足。有一天，他叫住了正要出门的Dean。

“什么事，爸爸？”Dean有点不耐烦。他昨天和Cass约好了去远一点的山里探险的。 

“我要出一次远门，你和Sammy要到Bobby叔叔家去住几天。”John边说边收拾着行李。 

Dean眼睛转了转。“不，爸爸，我要留下来。” 

John很惊讶：“你为什么要留下来？！” 

“因为……”Dean的手藏在背后，紧紧攥成了拳头：“因为我已经是个男子汉了，可以自己照顾自己！” 

John觉得十分不可思议。然而小小的Dean心意已决。他开始为自己准备盐袋，圣水，并开口问老爸要一把枪。John萌生了把儿子打晕带走的念头。不过他最终还是忍住了。也许儿子需要一点锻炼。他拿出一把小一些的枪和几颗盐弹（Dean已经会用了），并用符咒填满了屋内的每一面墙。 

“作为交换，Dean，”他抚摸着大儿子的头，“你不能走出这屋子。它可以给你必要的保护。” 

尽管Dean强烈地反对，John仍然坚持要他留在屋子里，并锁上了门。小Sammy泪眼汪汪地坐在车上，回头向哥哥挥手。John摸摸他的头，加快了油门。

 

Dean正犹豫着要不要打破窗户的封印后出去。他需要去找Cass。Cass一定等急了。 这时，他听到了敲门声。 

Dean警觉地拿起了枪。他慢慢靠近门，听见的却是Cass的声音：“Dean，开门。” 

“Cass？！你怎么来了？”Dean很惊讶。 

“我看到你爸爸和弟弟出门了，但是车上没有你。”Cass拍着门，“你怎么了？” 

“他们要去Bobby叔叔家，而我想留下来陪你，Cass。”Dean使劲扯着门锁：“爸爸把门锁了，我打不开。” 

Cass忽然安静了。良久，他说道：“Dean，退后。” 命令的语气不容人拒绝。Dean很乖地退后一步，看着门锁自动打开了，Cass正站在门外，衣摆随风飘扬。小雪花打着旋儿飞进来，有点凉。 

“快进来Cass，外面风好大。”Dean伸出一只手。 

Cass迈进来，关上门，用手一指，门自动锁上了。

Dean目瞪口呆地指着门锁：“你是怎么做到的？！” 

Cass歪着头看着Dean：“大概因为我是个天使。” 

“可是你是个雪做的天使。”Dean毫不犹豫地指出。 

“那也是天使。”Cass微微歪着头，说道。他小心翼翼地走过门口各种为恶魔和怪物所设的陷阱，毫发无伤。Dean开心得抱着他转了几个圈，直到看到地上有小雪花才停下。 

“Cass，”Dean的语气有点悲伤，“你不该进来的。你会融化的。” 

“没事的。”Cass说着，拉着Dean坐在壁炉旁，给他裹上毯子，还拿来些吃的。两个孩子依偎着进入了梦乡。

 

第二天醒来，Cass觉得自己小了些。不过Dean还没有察觉，他想要开门出去玩，Cass不同意。外面的风雪越来越大了。Dean的爸爸不在家。他得保护Dean。 

Dean赌气坐在壁炉旁的椅子里。Cass给他端来热好的牛奶和饼干。Dean忍着不理他，可是那味道实在太香了，他忍不住拿起一块放进嘴里，然后笑了出来。Cass也跟着笑了。于是他们又和好了。

“Cass，Cass，”Dean又饱又暖和，开始发困了，“你离壁炉远一点，你会融化的！” 

“没关系。”Cass轻轻笑着，把食物收起来，又返回来给Dean掖好毯子。地板上留着长长的两道水痕。Cass假装没看见。

“Cass，Cass，”Dean的眼睛已经睁不开了，低声嘟囔着：“你去坐在窗边，那里凉一些。”

“好好好。”Cass轻声应着。不过他没有去坐在窗边。因为那里离Dean很远。

“Cass，Cass，”Dean的眼睛已经完全闭上了，“你要好好的，你不能融化……我们……还有……”

“我们还有探险呢。”Cass轻轻接了他的话说完，微笑着，又摇摇头，声音很低：“Dean，有些人是值得为他融化的。不要为我担心。”

Dean似乎点了一下头，陷入了梦乡。Cass温柔地看着他，又往壁炉里添了些柴火。

 

John终究不放心大儿子一个人在家。他用两天解决了案子，急三火四地开车回家，熄火关车门开锁冲进屋一气呵成。小Sammy在后面迈着小短腿，努力地想要跟上爸爸。

Dean还在睡着。John看看他脚下被泡湿的旧围巾，一些树枝，以及他的玻璃球——小孩子果然还是爱玩。他叹着气把树枝丢进还在烧着的壁炉，旧围巾放到壁炉架上烤干。蓝色玻璃珠是儿子的宝贝，还是留给他自己收拾吧。 

Dean被吵醒了。他看着地上的玻璃珠和忙碌的爸爸，全都明白了。小Sammy爬到他身上要求抱着。他把玻璃珠放进口袋，抱起弟弟，把脸埋进毯子里。从来不相信天堂存在的他此刻竟然希望这世界上有天堂，而Cass，这只雪天使，他只不过飞回了天堂。 

 

\--------二十年后-------- 

“你是谁？”

“是我紧紧地抓住你，把你从地狱带出来的。” 

走进来的这个男人，有着一双蓝宝石一样的眼睛。 

“我们需要谈谈，Dean。单独谈谈。” 

这个人微微歪着头，衣摆随风高高飘起。Dean心里一动。 

“你是谁？”Dean又问了一遍。

“Castiello。”

“我是说，你是什么？”Dean有点不耐烦。

“我是上帝派来的天使。”他看着Dean，眼神清澈。 

“这世上没有天使。”Dean有些生气。

“有的，Dean。”那人竟然微笑起来，“你用雪就可以做一个。” 

Dean偷偷攥紧了口袋里的那对玻璃球——这么多年他还舍不得丢弃它们。 

“我有新的名字了，Castiel。”那人又说道，“但是仍然可以叫做Cass。” 

Dean突然紧紧抱住他。这次他再也不会融化了。 

 

The End

 

\------------小剧场----------- 

小Cass：“Dean，（指着自己脖子上的围巾）你为什么这样系？” 

小Dean（扭过头去，有点脸红）：“脖子上的长条都是那么系的！”

小Cass（低头认真地看着）：“哦……”

 

二十年后。 

Sam：“Cass，你的领带怎么系成这样？你不会系领带吗？” 

Cass（低头看着）：“以前有人告诉我，脖子上的长条都是这么系。我记得很清楚的。” 

正在吃pie的Dean被噎到了。


End file.
